Run
by blackrose82
Summary: She keeps telling herself to just keep breathing, but she can't. She's too out of breath to speak. But still, she keeps going.


**I really have no idea what this is. I guess it's me venting about my own life and struggle but...Yeah. I don't know. **

**Run**

When she looks in the mirror, she sees a girl. She's actually kinda pretty. Her face is a perfect circle – with shaped eyebrows and soft, smooth skin. A few freckles adorn the area around her nose and cheeks, just a couple degrees darker than her fair, pale skin. Her eyes are a gorgeous, captivating blue, a mesmerizing azure. Her cheeks are cute and plump, spreading out when she smiles. Her smiled is gleaming and utterly contagious. She has the most adorable laugh that could get even the Grinch to fall in love with her. And if to add anything else, her golden, auburn hair completes her angelic face. Her hair falls into perfect ringlets, bouncing with each step she takes. At the very top of her hair there's a curl, just a single curl, that won't stay in place. There's a freckle on her face that is noticeably bigger than the others. And there's a spot on her chin, a scab she forever picks at that has healed leaving a permanent scar mark. But it's okay. Because all these things, these little, insignificant things, make her, her.

But inside, deep, deep inside, she's broken. She's shattered in a million unrecognizable pieces, but she's still going. She's picking up and putting just enough pieces back together to get her through the day. She keeps trying to tell herself that she's okay, that she's fine. But she knows she's not. She knows that she's losing oxygen. She keeps telling herself to just keep breathing, but she can't. She's too out of breath to speak. But still, she keeps going. She smiles and laughs, ignoring the little voice begging for help in the back of her mind. She ignores that she's dying inside. She ignores that she's losing herself. She ignores that she's drowning in a sea of lies and deception.

He doesn't though. He sees the flicker of pain that flashes through her eyes almost every day. It's only there for a second, but he still sees it. He watches her. He watches her and he knows how she feels because he's felt it before. Hell, he still feels it sometimes. He notices those moments in English class when she's deep in thought, and will suddenly start gasping for breath. He knows that she's trying to keep breathing. He knows that she's trying to stay above water.

"Hey" he says as she starts gasping, "Are you okay?" She stares at him for a moment and he finally sees hers. He sees the desperate look of help in her eyes. He sees the aching pain and the drowning guilt. But just as quickly as it came, it vanishes. Her eyes lighten again and she smiles as her façade sets in place after its small falter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out I guess" she chuckled a little, the lie flowing out of her lips like air itself. _Ironic…_ she thought to herself. And if it were anyone else, she would have been home free. But it was _him_ and he knew all too well. He knew she was lying, as he gave her an accusative look.

"Are you sure?" he pressed, his eyes boring into her oceanic eyes. She froze under his intense stare. No one has ever challenged her like this before. No one has ever saw through her lies, not even her family. She stared back at him; she stared at his black hair sweeping across his forehead, leading into his beautiful emerald green eyes. And suddenly she was falling. She was hurdling towards the dangerous sea she's been trying so hard to stay out of. She felt her body emerge into the lies. She pushed for the surface, clawing and kicking, just for the tiniest gasp of fresh air but she couldn't. All the lies, all the fake smiles and laughs, were pushing her down. They were tied like an anchor to her feet, taking her deeper and deeper under the thick abyss. Her heartbeat sped up and through it all she found her voice.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-"she took a deep breath, regaining her balance. "I'm fine" she stared at him and he stared back, sharing a conversation that no one knew. It wasn't even a conversation; no words were silently said. But the looks they gave each other were everything. He begged her to tell the truth for once. She refused. He cried for her to open up. She trembled at the idea. He tells her to take a breath. She listens, and agrees. And when she does, her weights are lifted off her feet and she surfaces above the water in seconds. The oxygen burns down her throat and lungs but she's never felt something so good. She gasps, trying to contain as much air as possible so she can catch her breath again. The moment she catches her breath, the bell rings.

And she runs.

**Review? I know it's not a great ending but I was thinking of continuing it…. Suggestions? **

**Thanks! **


End file.
